A Baby Dilemma
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt. Ursula hates kids but what happens when she finds out she's about to have one of her own? Barry/Ursula Boastshipping. Rated T for *certain* references if you know what I mean.


**A/N: Hey guys. I kind of fell off the face of the earth didn't I? Have no fear, I am still very much alive and have more fresh new material coming your way soon. This is a shipping I have just started to get cuckoo for. I don't know why but just the combination of these two would make for great television. This is based off a Tumblr prompt by noodlerama so the storyline goes to him/her. Enjoy.**

"NO!"

The sound of the cry was loud enough to scare away the Starly perched on the roof outside of the apartment.

"No no no no no no! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

A young woman moaned to herself as she looked down at the result on the pregnancy test. The result was a plus sign, signifying that she was with child. She had been having morning sickness for the past couple of days but thought nothing of it. Then she started to feel tired all day, again not thinking much of it, until she decided to go grab a pregnancy test just to be sure.

This certainly was not expected. She and her husband had never brought up the subject of kids before because they felt it wasn't needed.

She hated kids. Hated them with a passion. She never gushed over babies nor did she ever volunteer to babysit before. And she was still on the top of her game in the coordinating business so she didn't need a baby coming along to ruin a career that she worked so hard to succeed in. She was going to kill her husband for this!

"BARRY!" She yelled.

Said husband came rushing into the bathroom faster than you could say 'butterscotch.'

"What? What? What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "You better let me know why you let out a scream that could be heard all the way across Sinnoh and interrupted my nap or else I'm going to fine you!"

She slapped him almost immediately out of pure anger and contempt, causing him to fall to the ground with his hand on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He protested.

"YOU ARE GETTING A VASECTOMY AND THAT IS FINAL!" Ursula fumed, standing over him and forcing her face into his like a dinosaur.

Barry gave a small scream as he laid his hand down below the belt unconsciously.

"What makes you say that?" Barry asked meekly. "What did I do?" He wished he didn't say that as that caused his wife to smack him again.

"You idiot!" Ursula continued to rage. "It's because of your carelessness that I am like this!"

"Wait," Barry stopped her. "What do you mean 'why you are like this?'"

Ursula forced the pregnancy test in his face so he could get the message. Once he saw the result, Barry turned positively white, looking like a vampire or a ghost.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot! And it's all because of you!"

"Well it's impossible to make a baby by yourself," chuckled Barry, leading to another slap by his indignant wife. "Ok, I probably deserved that."

"Damn right you deserved it!" Ursula continued on. "How could you let this happen?! I told you how to use the rubber so why am I pregnant?! Do you honestly think we're ready to be parents?!"

"Honey, calm down," Barry now was trying to take control of the situation and get to the root of the problem. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly all of the anger and denial inside of Ursula gave way to complete sadness, frustration, and fear. Noticing she was starting to cry, Barry quickly wrapped her in a hug without minding that her tears would stain his shirt while rubbing her back in comfort. Sure the realization of his wife being pregnant was very startling and unexpected, but he felt ready to be a dad and it didn't matter whether Ursula was ready to be a mom or not.

"I'm scared, Barry," she sobbed. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop being a coordinator already. I'm too young to just give it all up to be a mom already. Oh what are we going to do?"

Barry broke the hug and stared at the young woman with his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"We're not going to worry about a thing right now," he responded with a smile on his face. "Ok? I understand how you must feel, sweetheart, but understand the miracle here. We're going to have a baby. Our lives will be changed, but who's to say that it will be bad?"

Ursula finally started to calm down just a little bit from her husband's comforting words. She sometimes wondered why a lovable dope like Barry could be so mature in a time like this when she actually thought he would be freaking out as badly as her.

"I will be there with you every single step of the way," continued Barry. "I love you and I want to have this baby with you. We may not think we can do it now, but maybe we just might end up being great parents after all. I have the utmost faith in you, Ursula. I always will."

He then placed a hand on her stomach, even with the knowledge he won't feel anything yet for a little while. It fascinated him that his child was growing in there.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered to her stomach. "Your mommy will eventually get over herself and love you as much as I do. I love you." He then placed a kiss on her stomach before turning back to look up at his wife.

"So were you serious about the vasectomy thing?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I was." Ursula then moved past Barry into their bedroom, leaving Barry reverting to being as pale as ghost while clutching his junk.

A/N: So while our lovable dope is ready to be a dad, Ursula still has some reservations. I'm sure every young couple has had this dilemma at some point. Hope you guys liked it. R&R, you know the drill. I'll be back with a big project real soon so stay on the lookout for that. So long for now.


End file.
